This invention relates generally to holsters for bed monitor electronic control modules and the like and more particularly concerns holsters mountable to a variety of supporting structures.
Control module holsters are typically plastic receptacles having a rear wall which is abutted against and secured to the building wall or adapted in a three piece assembly for mounting on a bed or chair or other structure to be monitored. The components are comparatively expensive and fragile and the solid plastic walls tend to smother the alarm speakers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a holster for a bed monitor electric control module. A further object of this invention is to provide a holster for a bed monitor electronic control module which does not have solid walls. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a holster for a bed monitor electronic control module which spaces the holster from its supporting structure. It is also an object of this invention to provide a holster for a bed monitor electronic control module which is easily convertible from a wall mounting to a bed mounting device. Another object of this invention is to provide a holster for a bed monitor electronic control module which is converted from a wall mounting to a bed mounting device by use of a single piece hanger. A further object of this invention is to provide a holster for a bed monitor electronic control module which is inexpensive in comparison to its plastic predecessors.